


The Night in the Tower [EP126 SPOILERS]

by Evilux



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilux/pseuds/Evilux
Summary: A bit before the fade to black, and a bit after.Note: this fic is a little all over the place. Skip to the end part for the smut. I've divided it into sections which I'll work on whenever.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, beauyasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	The Night in the Tower [EP126 SPOILERS]

They watched as the fireworks danced above them, muted in their booming display. As if happening far away, despite being localised in the vast chamber. The sparkles of light fell on them, but made no perceivable impact. 

But Yasha shivered all the same whenever the fallen motes of arcane glitter touched her skin, grinning her wide grin. She looked so beautiful. They both did. Their moist skins were reflecting the colourful display above them, and there was no other light in the chamber but the dim globules floating close to them, so they were both illuminated in each others eyes.

"How is this possible?" Yasha asked, looking up to Beauregard. They were in a comfortable embrace in the spring. Another one of Caleb's improvisations. It was a hot spring of sorts and there were tiers of smooth stone with small waterfalls. They were in the bottom layer, and Beau was leaning against the next as the warm water cascaded gently down the both of them.

Yasha had in turn leaned into Beau, her wide back pressed to Beau's legs and her head resting on Beau's stomach. Beau absentmindedly wondered if it was a comfortable spot. By all accounts it should not be, but Yasha did not seem to mind.

"I had a little help from our wizard. But you know, my idea and all."  
"Beau... It's beautiful."  
"That was a lie. This bit was all Caleb. Damn it, I can't believe he outdid my idea."  
"Why? What was your idea?"  
Yasha turned her head to look at Beau, who started blushing.

The simple motion of that head tilt, with the half-wet hair tickling her belly and Yasha's curious but smirking gaze as she looked at Beau, and the colourful reflections that played off her pale face and her inviting multicoloured eyes were a little too much. 

"Can I kiss you? Again?" Beau asked, her mouth dry. Yasha raised her head away from Beau's stomach, which immediately went cold and pined after the warmth of the Aasimar, and brought it close to Beau's face, eyes closing. Beau instinctively met her lips.

And for that instant, all else was forgotten. The warmth of kiss filled both of them. A warmth the hot spring could only dream of providing. Yasha's body turned so that they were facing each other, and Beau adjusted with her so they could not be separated, not for a moment. 

Beau's arms curled around her lover, feeling her wet back, smooth save for her odd scars. As they sat on the hotspring rocks in their embrace Beau got a bit more daring. She moved her hips and wrapped her legs around Yasha, sliding her body closer to the Aasimar. Yasha was caught off guard and stiffened, but to her the shift in Beau's weight meant nothing.

It took them a longer time than it should have to realise the firework display was done, and the globules of light were getting brighter. Probably to illuminate their way to the next chamber. They broke away in unison out of necessity than want. They both knew where the night would lead.

But it was a magical experience. Literally. They were in no rush to get there.

_____ other cute shit happens _____

"Are you going to shower?" Beau asked. It was an odd question, but it would not hurt to ask. Especially after the conversation she had with Veth. But then again, that conversation was with Veth. 

"I, uh, sure. I mean, I thought we just did? In the hot tub spring?"  
"I mean, yeah. Fair point. That does count as showering."  
"I mean, I'd go into the shower with you if you'd like."  
"I would like that." Beau smiled. She liked it when Yasha got brave like this.

"But you know something? Never mind forget it." Yasha muttered sheepishly.  
"No, tell me." She also liked it when Yasha got sheepish.  
"It's kind of dumb. What I'm about to say. So I don't think I'll say it."  
"Yasha we do so much dumb stuff. You can tell me anything."

"Ok, promise me you won't find this weird. But I like your scent."  
"My scent?" Beau's eyebrows raised in curiosity.  
"Yeah, like everyone has a scent, you know? Not like, you know, the scent of not bathing for a long time. But like, a personal scent. And yours is.. addictive."

"So what, you want to smell me?"  
"Kind of, yeah. Sorry. That was weird. But we've been travelling all over and we don't have the luxury of, you know, a bathhouse with scented baths and all. We clean after ourselves but it's like…"  
"The bare minimum?"  
"Ok, I sound gross. I know that. I won't say anything else."

Beau laughed. "No, tell me. What's my scent like? What do you like about it?" 

Yasha bit her lip and scrunched her eyes a little, trying to find the words to answer Beau's question. It were little mannerisms like this, and other cute, soft habits that stood contrast to the solemn, imposing figure of a woman that made Beau fall for her. Her trying to give out advise while not being entirely sure what she was talking about. Her smiling quietly at herself when Veth did something stupid. And her figure itself. By the gods was she a chiselled specimen of a woman. Her back, her arms, her legs. All so muscular and toned. All itching and ready for battle. She was a barbarian, but a most beautiful, gentle one. 

"I don't know. But when I can smell it, I know I'm safe. That you've got my back. And at night when we sleep, I can sleep easier, too. Everyone has their scents. But yours makes me feel... Home. That's not right. All our scents together feels like home. But when your scent is also part of it... Hmm.. Hold on I'm not explaining it right." Yasha was getting flustered. It was obviously not something she wanted to ever talk aloud about.

"I weirdly get it. My scent makes everything whole, right?" Beau asked, and Yasha smiled, her usually pale face now blushing a little. 

"Ok, let's just take that shower, then."

Beau wondered how it got to the point where taking a shower together was less awkward than a conversation. She was not complaining. 

  
___ Hot shower groping scene here ___

Yasha carried Beau the same way she did when they first met. The difference was now they were both naked and laughing as they made their way, still wet from the shower, to the bed. Yasha brought her free hand hard down on to Beau's rear, which ilicited a sharp inhaling gasp from Beau. 

"I like this side of you Yasha. Now, throw me into the bed." Beau ordered the larger woman, who happily obliged. Beau effortlessly bounced and rolled and sat back up on the bed, smiling seductively at Yasha. 

"Ask me to." Yasha said. Her voice was almost monotonous, but her eyes betrayed the hunger she felt. They both felt. "Ask you to what? Join me?"  
"Yeah. Ask me to join you."  
"And what if I don't? You'll resist this?" Beau laid on her back and extended her arms outwards, clutching the bedsheets. But this invitation was not enough.

She craned her neck to look at Yasha, who had not moved. "You didn't ask." Yasha said simply. That turned Beau on even more. "So you're just gonna stand there until I ask you to? Not gonna lie, that's pretty hot." She said, but said nothing more. Yasha continued standing at the edge of the bed, her arms now folded, her muscles relaxed but still very noticeable. Very alluring.

"I know you want this as much as I do. I can see it in your eyes, Yasha."

"Then, ask me to."

For the first time that night, Beau felt a little impatient. This charade would go on forever. Yasha had to know that. Beau was not one to budge. Her stubbornness was a trademark. These efforts to make Beau beg for it were futile. She had to know that.

"You're missing out, Yash. I've been given, some very good... Reviews."

Yasha did not move.

Beau would not get desperate. She would use her body to entice her, but never her words. She would not beg. 

But the thing was, Beau did not really know how to use her body to entice. Her usual trysts were always more... Straightforward. Her experience in the romantic side of sexual seduction was lacking. 

This was dangerous territory. She did not want to embarrass herself, but she also would not ask for it. She smiled at Yasha. This remarkable woman who tested Beau in such a sadistic way. Finding her at her most vulnerable and exploiting her. Leaving her exposed in a way no one ever had.

She was a display in this four poster bed. An attraction, a delicacy that could be had. But Yasha would not take the cake.

Beau sat up again, and leaned against the back of the headboard, eyes fixed on Yasha. A hand slid up her chiseled abdomen to her breast, touching it, feeling around it, cupping it. While the other slid down to her legs, her thighs, which slowly opened, revealing the part that she knew Yasha would be craving. 

But Yasha's eyes never left hers. Beau realised with every cell in her body that this maintained eye contact drove her more than anything. It melted her down, froze her up. Her hand now worked its way, caressing the folds of the outside of her sex, bristling the hair, feeling the warmth and wetness. It was such a practiced motion of personal intimacy.

But for someone else to witness it... No. For someone else to pointedly not witness it, made Beau feel a lot more flustered. Her hand was working faster now, teasing the area, promising to enter, but never entering. The other hand now got braver, too. Twirling the nipple instead of playing around it. Her breaths came out more and more heavily as she looked at Yasha.

Who did nothing but blink occasionally as she smiled, looking straight into Beau's eyes. 

Beau continued to pleasure herself, but knew this was not what she wanted, despite it being such an electrifying experience. What was Yasha waiting for? At this point it felt like a waste of time to just stand there. 

Her fingers slipped in once or twice accidentally, causing her to shift her legs. But her legs shifted more now as her fingers slipped in more and more, no longer by accident but intentionally by the inevitable nature of what she was doing and an uncharacteristic lack of self control.

Her breaths came more ragged. She slumped lower, still looking at Yasha as her other hand joined the first. The wetness was glistening now, and she felt the hairs on her body standing on end. 

"Do it." It was a whisper from Yasha, that penetrated the moans Beau was making. Do what? Beau's mind was hazy. She would not do it. She would not ask. Unless by 'do it' she meant for Beau to release herself. To reach her climax.

And as she thought this her arousal became unbearable. She arched her back as her fingers shivered inside her, and her head looked up at the mirror on the ceiling as she reached her climax, gasping. Convulsing. Shaking. She lay back down, sweating. Her hand was wet and tired as she brought it to rest upon her chest. She breathed for a moment before looking at Yasha, who still would look nowhere else but her eyes.

And in her eyes was the command. _Ask me to._

"Fuck me." Beau breathed.


End file.
